LED light sources involve a new kind of light sources and have the advantages such as long service life, low power consumption, non-radiation, being free of harmful substances such as mercury, and so on. Lamps taking LED light sources as main light sources have been more and more in the market. The LED light sources are gradually replacing the traditional light sources, become the important light sources in the lighting field, and are widely applied in various fields of life and production.
A plurality of LED units are usually integrated onto a printed circuit board (PCB), and a separate lens unit respectively covers each LED unit. The means that a plurality of lens units are respectively arranged on a light source plate, which wastes time and work and also cannot guarantee quality. Moreover, the arrangement of the separate lens units also requires a protecting cover that is additionally arranged to protect circuits on parts of the light source plate, which part is not covered by the lens units, so the manufacturing process is relatively complex.
In addition, the assembly of LED light sources into a lamp is a necessary process in the manufacturing process, and the assembly efficiency also affects the cost of the lamp. The fixing means mostly directly employs screws to fix a light source module on a base. The fixing means is inconvenient in the assembly and disassembly process. There is also disclosed a structure adopting magnetic connecting elements to adsorb the entire lamp onto a fixing mechanism. Although the convenience in the assembly process is improved to some extent, the structure still suffers from the risk of disengagement of the magnetic elements and the lamp.
Therefore, an LED lamp having the advantages of simple manufacturing process, easy assembly, safety and reliability and an LED light source module applied in the LED lamp are required.